Grigori
Grigori '(グリゴリ, ''Gurigori lit. The Watcher) was once an assassin of great infamy who was known for completing over 100 jobs without fault. His reputation made him almost legendary in Bosco, and feared by nearly everyone who ever heard of him. Grigori was also at some point the master of Stella Levin and Amon, but only for a short duration of time, before his death, and their departure. Years after his death, Grigori's reputation made him pursued and then revived by Deathdealer as one of his strongest "puppets", serving as his bodyguard during travelling and "buisness". Appearance Grigori is a very tall, and slim individual, possessing pale skin, and simple, lean built figure. Grigori's face was always concealed via bandages around his face, revealing only portions of his black hair, and leaving his eyes unknown, though they are known to be red in colour. The bandages possess a menacing design of three slitted eyes on the front, and the bandages spread out behind Grigori in several strands, like a loose cape of sorts. In addition, he possesses the same three-eye design on the back of each hand. As for attire, Grigori was known for having a liking to suits, always wearing one, typically red with black stripes, with a white undershirt, and black pants. Despite its colours, he would still find ease in stealth without being detected, saying the clothes don't hinder him in the least, despite what others say. Personality Grigori was viewed by many as a ruthless, and evil individual, heralded as nothing but a Demon who kills for a living, thus having no remorse or seeing value in life. While true to a degree, Grigori didn't let what others think affect him, he infact welcomed "criticism" for his actions, and would let people believe whatever they wanted about him. He had a tendency to be mistrusting towards strangers, even clients, questioning them endlessly to the point where he would be certain he can trust them, causing most people to feel uncomfortable with how questioning he is. He was known for being a deceptive and manipulative man, having learned to not fully trust anyone, and always be ready to betray and be betrayed, in order to come out with the most advantage, as a result of this, Grigori was "always prepared", always on edge and on guard, making him difficult to trust as well, because of this behaviour. Grigori would always keep a good ear out, and typically lie against the walls so he won't be attacked from behind, if he's caught off guard, and would always have a back up plan ready, though it mostly consisted of "kill everything and everyone" half the time. Grigori was known for having a very harsh outlook on life. He had a very strong belief that "good and evil" were abstract concepts that never existed to begin with, seeing them as nothing but "pretty words" created for the sole reason of feeling of satisfaction and pride, without any real intent on using them correctly. He himself doesn't believe that what he is doing is "evil", only something he has to. In addition, the very idea of "heroism" and "villainy" strike him as ridiculous, since neither side can truly be the other, and that anyone can be either, making their entire existence and point become null. After being revived as a Preta, Grigori stands even more firmly this viewpoint, refusing to even consider the existence of good and evil, and cannot be convinced otherwise. In addition, he is far more on edge than ever before, constantly looking around to make sure no openings exist for any kind of assault. However, he can still maintain a calm demeanor, regardless of the situation. When needed, he can even be calculative, and utter no words. Infact, Grigori is most silent during battle, going for the strategy of allowing his foe to attack first in order to gain the upperhand, and always goes for the kill from the start, never toying with his foe, since he doesn't believe such a thing is needed at all. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his role as an assassin, Grigori was infamous for his brutal and efficient fighting style. He rarely employed close combat unless cornered or in an actual battle, as opposed to a proper assassination. Grigori employed an odd fighting style, a "run-and-hit" style, which is simpler than it sounds. It is merely Grigori awaiting his foe to strike first, and immediately utilize his speed in order to counterattack and overwhelm his foe, killing them the second he gains the upperhand. While it may seem insufficient against groups, Grigori proved to be capable of using the initial phase the same way, always allowing his foes to attack first, and use that to his advantage, allowing him to kill his enemies one by one, and as fast and efficiently as possible, always going for instant kill methods, and never holding back. Grigori never throws a punch himself, as if inviting or taunting his foes to attack first, and he is more than willing to wait as long as possible for his foe to attack him first, and has never been recorded to lay the first strike. However, if the need calls for it, Grigori would go for a more brutal fighting style, one that is less dependent on his foe's strikes. He would begin to utilize martial arts techniques alongside his magic to gain the upperhand and win, still going for the kill every single time. *'All-Killing Style' (万殺流, Bansatsu-ryū) : *'Reverse God Technique' (逆神術, Sakagami-jutsu) : *'End of Life Technique' (絶命術, Zetsumei-jutsu): *'Survivor Death' (遺族死,'' Izokushi''): Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Magical Abilities Darkness Magic Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法, ''Yami no Mahō): Consumption Magic '''Consumption Magic (使うの魔法 Tsukau no Mahō): Clone Magic Clone Magic (分身魔法, Bunshin Mahō): *'Vehemence Clone '(激甚分身, Gekijin Bunshin): Trivia *Grigori's appearance is based off of Asura from Soul Eater. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Preta Category:Characters Category:Character